Dark Baker
by patriciarotela12
Summary: In this story Marinette's dad get really upset when Mari didn't show up to see him and his spouse recieving a prize and turn into a new villian Dark Baker.i own nothing.Leave your comments please.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and Marinette was going home after defeating another poor akumatize person on the way she saw Alia and Nino hanging out together and they almost discovered her,so she had to hid behind a tree,later she arrived the bakery.

"Where were you?"Asked her dad some kind of angry .She thought for a moment her parent was going to scold her for arriving late one more time.

"I was just..."replied Marinette before being interrupted by her dad

" It doesn't matter,we are very happy because we've just being chosen the Best Parisian Bakery"he grinned.

"Congratulations!"shouted Marinette very excited about news ,they were nominees for the award many times but they hadn't won it yet

"yes"began her mom gleefully"The major of Paris will be awarding us tomorrow,the award ceremony will be starting by 5 and we want you to come with us"

"Oh..."said Marinette worried

"Something wrong honey?"asked both of her parents

"Nothing...I promise i will be there "replied Marinette and ran upstairs to her room.

"What's happen Marinette?"asked Tikki her Kuami surprised.

"It just..."Began Marinette rolling her eyes towards her Kuami and lying in bed

"What if i didn't get to the ceremony because I'm fighting a villlian"?she was getting worried because of course she wanted to see their parents receiving the prize and she though she might not get in time.

"Don't worry,i'm sure you will arrive there just in time"said Tikki trying to cheer her up.

"I hope so"said Marinette before fell asleep,the idea of not arrived to see her parents because she would be realising and turning into good and Akuma really distressed her,although she managed to lie to her parents about her another identity many times she would be able to say nothing if she wouldn't be coming with her parents to the ceremony .She woke up suddenly after having a nightmare.

"Relax Marinette"advised Tikii

"We can achieve this"she carried on.

24 HOURS LATER...

"Hurry up it's a quarter to six and I was supposed to be there by 5!"said Marinette as Ladybug sweating and panting,she was arriving late because she had to fight with a really strong villian.

"I'm running out of time Tikki rather I have almost no time I'm arriving too late"said Ladybug after turn into when Marinette arrived everything had finished.

"Marinette I am really upset you promised us you were coming to see us but you didn't show up"said her dad angrily.

"Mom,dad I'm really sorry,please forgive me"said Marinette sadly.

"Where were you honey?asked her mom.

"I was..."Marinette hesitated looking to her father eyes,he looked so sad that for a moment she thought telling him the truth but she couldn't.

"Fine if you don't want to tell us..."began her dad

"Listen I am sure she had to be really busy for not coming to see us,besides the ceremony was boring" interrupted her mom.

"That doesn't matter I wanted she stayed there for that moment"said her dad before running away.

MEANWHILE WITH HAWMORT...

"A dad upset of her daughter,that perfect for my Akuma..."


	2. Chapter 2 The Arise of Dark Baker

MEANWHILE IN THE AWARD CEREMONY...

"Not anybody can wear that brooch but you really carry it off" said Sabrina,Chloe's friends who were leaving the place.

"Yeah,yeah i know it"said Chloe angrily and the went on to Marinette.

"Marinette at least you came!"said Chloe making fun of Mari.

"What happened?"asked Nino.

"I don't wanna talk now"replied Marinette a little sharply and ran towards the park.

"Everything is gonna be okey,your father love you Marinette"advised Tikki

"I know,sometimes I can't manage to be Marinette and Ladybug""HEY there is Adrien!Adrien was walking in the direction she was.

"Hide Tikki"Tikki went into her bag.

"What's up,Mari?"began Adrien

"Hi...hi...hi...ha..hi..."She staggered.

MEANWHILE WITH MARINETTE'S DAD...

"What's going on,honey?!"said Marinettte's mom shocked.

"Now I'm Dark Baker!"he said and began to smash things.

"HELP!People screamed.

"Where's Ladybug?"screamed Allia.

MEANWHILE IN THE PARK...

"So,why you didn't go?Asked Adrien to Mari after find out she wasn't at the ceremony.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you"replied Marinette while a tear fell from one of her eyes.

"Don't cry Marinette"said Adrien in a sweet voice.

"Your beautiful face doesn't deserve these tears"

"Thanks Adrien,watch out!Presently Dark Baker arrived at the park

"Bye.."said Adrien running and hiding under a bench"

"Time to transform!"said the both at the same time.

Now Ladybug and Cat Noir are ready to save Paris again.

 **I'm sorry but i'm sick that why I'm writing so leave your replies and You can give me writting advices if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3 the end

"What do you want?asked Cat Noir.

"I just wanted my daughter to came with me,but she didn't so I'm gonna smash everything"

"Dad ?asked Ladybug whispering.

"we have to found where the akuma is"said Cat Noir before the battle started..In that moment Dark Baker attacked them with loaves of bread and cakes,which they dodged.

Then they ran away towards the Eiffel Tower with Dark Baker following them.

"Come here!"

"I still wonder where the akuma is"said Cat Noir

"I don't know "replied ladybug

"Catch her Miraculous!"yelled Hawkmoth.

Meanwhile Alia was recording everything with her smartphone and Chloe was trying to find a place to hide and call her daddy,the mayor of Paris.

"Look Ladybug"said Cat Noir eagerly

"What?"asked Ladybug

"I think his Akuma is there"said pointing to the medal he had in his chest.

"You will never catch me,I will get your Miraculouses"shouted Dark Baker.

"Cataclison"said Cat Noir and then an iron nearby Dark Baker fell and trapped him

"Lucky Charm!"shouted Ladybug and a chocolate cake apperead.

"A chocolate cake?asked ladybug surprinsingly.

"I guess it's time for dessert!"pranked Cat Noir"

".I know!"said Marinette after thinking for a walked towards Dark Baker and distract him giving him a piece of the cake,which was his favourity,so he couldn't resist to eat it

whereas Cat Noir grabbed the medal and destroyed it.

Then Ladybug realese the Akuma and shouted "mIraculous Ladybug!" and everything Dark Baker had destroyed went back to normal.

After that Marinette's dad forgive her because she made up a good excuse an everything goes well.


End file.
